Genderbent My Way
by viva.la.chaos
Summary: The title says it. This is my form of genderbent characters of Malec-y fluff. You should totally check it out. This is an awkwardly sweet genderbend. T for harming of another mentioned. And I'm paranoid of getting reported.
1. Chapter 1

Genderbent

Chapter 1

Alec walked into Magnus' study marveling at the odd and ends scattered about aimlessly. Everything was foreign and strange but never the less amazing. But the most amazing of all was the glittery warlock sitting at the desk brewing up some new concoction he had read about recently. Magnus looked up as the door opened smiling at his boyfriend sweetly as Alec trended carefully as if this were a museum.

Seeing all the rare spices and herbs used for potion making. Potion making wasn't something Magnus was a fan of but every once and a while he got it in his head that his would be a good idea. It hardly ever was. That didn't stop him from trying anyhow. Alec watched the blue smoke wander away from the pot before an arm was around his waist pulling him down on top of Magnus.

Alec moved to catch himself, his forearm pressed on either side of the warlock's face as Alec turned pink. Magnus smiled slyly before kissing his boyfriend sweetly for a minute, a smile felt through the contact. Alec drew and got his feet under him before pulling up a chair next to Magnus watching him add ingredients and have the pot stir itself. Magnus smiled at Alec's childlike wonder of his magic.

"What exactly did you come in here for?" Magnus asked softly turning his attention to Alec.

Alec blushed looking at his shoes before glancing at Magnus. "I just wanted to say hi, see how you were doing." He pushed a hair in Magnus' face back before shrugging innocently. Magnus smiled at his endearing boyfriend.

"Well, as you can see I'm as wonderful as ever. Better now that you're here." Magnus winked and Alec averted his gaze his face turning a faint shade of pink. "I think it's almost time to test this." Magnus said standing up and looking into the pot curiously. "If I did this right, which I did, I am High Warlock of Brooklyn, we should be able to see into other worlds out there."

"Like when you hold the Mortal Sword?" Alec asked. "You see the demon worlds linked to ours."

"Along the lines yes." Magnus kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. "Maybe we'll see another version of you." Magnus cat eyes glittered in amusement as Alec looked into the pot. It was times like this he truly showed his innocence. Gah, how could he know of so much evil in the world and still seem so darn innocent and angelic. The faint shimmer of the potion glowed around Alec highlighting his perfectly constructed features.

Alec glanced at Magnus who winked suggestively before adding a touch of his own hair to the mix, his glitter now floating on top. "Why did you add your own hair?" Alec asked as Magnus put an arm around his waist.

"So we can see other worlds with me in them. And where I am," he pulled a few of Alec's hairs making Alec flinch. "You are."

He tossed the hairs in watching with excitement before there was a screech. Startled, Magnus spun knocking over the potion as Alec reached for a knife readying it. Chairman Meow was screeching at the door wanting to get out. Magnus swore colorfully under his breath shoving Alec back as the potion spread across the floor. Amongst the mossy green brown mess, a pair of shadowy figures became clear. It was like the potion was thrown over them and was now slinking off their skin leaving them behind, one on her hands and knees coughing viciously while the other was rubbing her back and shushing her.

Alec readied the knife and Magnus stared in wonder at the figures. Both were females. One of them, the one calming the coughing one, was tall and lean with golden toned skin and long black hair streaked through with a pattern of colors.

The other was dressed in unflattering black clothes with raven black hair that seemed unkempt. She was long legged and lithe from what he could tell but it was hard to be sure. The one with the colorful hair's voice suddenly came into focus as she soothingly said, "You'll be okay, take a deep breath. The wound's healing dear." Alec's breath caught hearing the voice. He knew it. It was…Magnus'.

The figure formerly coughing whirled to their feet spinning to face the sound, their legs shaking under them. The two of them stood there staring-no gawking at each other. Even Magnus and the other girl were staring at the pair.

The girl who had been coughing had the same intense living bottle blue eyes as Alexander. Her face was made of high cheekbones and elegant angles with alabaster white skin. A mirror copy of Alexander's. The two of them even had the same scar just cutting their left eyebrow from a recent demon hunt. Truly the only differences were their genders and the girl's longer hair.

"Who are you?" the girl dared in a voice edged with confidence but riddled with hesitance, her eyes darting around the room taking in her surroundings. No one answered her. A full minute ticked by, the girl biting her lower lip dangerously tight. She glanced to the other girl who was on her feet now which attracted more stares after seeing Magnus.

It was another set of twins. Magnus and the girl looked the same. The same glittering golden green cat eyes, the same skin tone, same wardrobe. Even their lack of bellybuttons was noticed from the girl's too short shirt. The girl had the same black hair and carefully sketched eyes of unfathomable age and youth all at once.

No one could understand. The girl suddenly felt her sickness wash over her and she collapsed the other girl catching her and holding her close. Alec blinked before putting the knife in his belt and slowly approaching the girls.

Magnus' twin looked at him before lowering the pair to the ground still holding the girl close. The girl's eyes were screwed shut in pain as one of her hands fisted in the other girl's shirt dangerously tight.

"Alex?" Magnus twin asked softly. "Can you answer me?" her voice was softer than silk and kind. She glanced up at the two boys but neither of them made a move near or away from the girls. Blue sparks showered Alec's twin and her entire body went stiff before relaxing her eyes opening again, a hand cradling her stomach while the other one held one of Magnus' twin's, their fingers intertwined.

Magnus spoke up finally. "Who are you two?"

"I believe you owe us answers considering you brought us here." Magnus' twin shot back her eyes cold and stormy.

"I didn't bring you here. Technically it was the cat." Magnus defended pointing to Chairman Meow who was watching the entire scene with interest flickering in his devious feline eyes.

"It doesn't matter." Alec interrupted prying his eyes away from his look alike. "My name is Alec Lightwood. Now who might you be?"

Magnus twin still looked wry but answered nonetheless. "Maggie Bane. Now who is this one?" she asked looking Magnus up and down.

"Magnus Bane." Magnus answered with a gland flourish to himself. Maggie smirked appreciatively with a nod.

"Well Magnus, you have an excellent fashion sense." The girl praised with a smile. Magnus smiled before looking to the girl breathing heavily in Maggie's lap. "This is Alexandria Lightwood. Alex for short." Maggie said fondly holding the girl closer to her. Her gaze watched Alex carefully and lovingly.

"What happened to her?"

"A demon. It came out of nowhere and she didn't have her bow handy. It wasn't the nicest fight."

"Is she a…" Alec began slowly before trailing off.

"Shadowhunter," Maggie showed a Mark on the back of Alex's hand. "Like you," she nodded towards his own Mark which he touched self consciously. "Idiot Nephilim," she muttered brushing stray hairs from Alex's face. "Doesn't know when to stop fighting." Alex gave a weak laugh before saying softly.

"It was at a school. I had to intervene."

"And scare your girlfriend to death too? Was that necessary?" Maggie said exasperated before holding Alexandria closer.

"I'm sorry." She managed softly before untangling herself and climbing unsteadily to her feet, Maggie standing up with her, amusement in her cat eyes wondering what she would do. The two Lightwoods stared at each other in amazement. "How do you look like me?" she asked softly to no one in particular.

"Magnus, why is this happening?" Alec asked tearing his gaze away.

"I'm not too sure. Something must have happened with the potion when it hit the floor I guess…" Alexandria looked to Magnus before looking to Maggie. Maggie shrugged before her arms went around her girlfriend's waist holding her close to her side.

"What was the potion?" Alexandria asked softly a slight blush coming to her cheeks at Maggie's affection.

"Decomious. It allows you to see other worlds." He gestured to the book propped open on his desk which Alexandria looked at reading Maggie letting her lean over the desk Alec watching too the girl looked exactly like him. But she seemed to be stunning while the same looks on him were washed away.

"Correction, with the addition of hair," Alexandria started softly, "it allows parallel universes to be seen. Meaning a word like yours with specific changes." She glanced at everyone in the room. "Such as a gender."

"So Maggie and I are the exact same person just with different genders?" Magnus looked Maggie up and down before smiling with a smirk. "Dang, no matter the gender I'm still hot." He commented.

"You read my mind." The two shared a laugh before looking to the Lightwoods. Alec and Alexandria looked at each other trying to figure out some secret to each other without saying a word. "What exactly are you two doing?" Maggie asked. Alexandria blinked looking to back at the book with a shrug and a blush.

"Alexander, were you checking yourself out?" Magnus teased pressing a kiss to Alec's reddening cheek. Even Alexandria's face turned a brighter shade of pink as Maggie put her arms around her girlfriend's neck who was still scanning the page.

"We're not the same person." He muttered softly to Magnus defending his actions before he was pulled into Magnus' embrace.

"I can't tease, I was doing it too, to myself and to Alexandria. I can't help it, she's gorgeous just like you." He kissed the top of Alec's head. "Technically she is you so our actions are understandable." Alec's blush deepened before Maggie was laughing at Alexandria who was the same shade of pink as Alec.

"We're not the same person." Alexandria said her eyes intense and living. "We're two different forms. We have all of the same traits and obvious life. Such as liking the same genders, and being Shadowhunters. But we're not the same."

"Why not?"

"My life could not be the same as his." Her voice dropping to a mumble as everyone watched her. One pair of cat eyes gave her more than enough attention now there were a second pair along with her own eyes watching her in another's body. "A change like gender could change our whole lives."

"But how do you know it did?"

"Look at Alec's arms." Magnus saw what he always saw. Strong pale arms littered with Marks and perhaps a scar or two. "Mine don't look like that. Not quite."

"What do your arms look like?" Magnus asked intrigued. Alexandria paled slightly before swallowing and rolling up her sleeve. Everyone was staring at it aside from Maggie who was softly whispering to Alexandria kindly with a soft sad smile on her face, kissing her girlfriend's temple.

Her arm had the same Marks. But her pale china like skin was fiercely covered in deep angry scars in a controlled pattern of sorts. Long clean, deliberate lines ruining the porcelain of her skin. It started halfway up her forearm and vanished under her shirt. After a minute of painful silence, Alexandria ripped her sleeve back down not wanting anymore stares. The air was heavy and tense.

"Why is your arm like that?" Alec asked softly sensing her fear like it was his own.

"My mother, Rose. The equivalent of your father. Not to insult him, just for reference of strength and personality."

"Oh," was all Alec could answer. His heart went to his version of him, she had endured those painful wounds. "At least you had _izrates_?" it was more of a question because her eyes spoke of long lasting pain.

"They don't really work on me." She shrugged. "I don't know why."

"That's odd." Alexandria looked down to her shoes not sure what to say but Maggie took over.

"If it allows you to see worlds, how did we get here? You're not exactly observing quietly from the shadows. Which would still creep me out." She shuddered before pulling her girlfriend closer to her side. "Good thing I have this lovely Nephilim to take care of me." Alexandria's face turned rose red as she continued to look down.

"Something must have happened when it hit the floor." Magnus insisted. "I don't really know but," he dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"No, we need to know." Alexandria said. "Somehow we have to reverse this. My brother and parabati are back home. Who will protect them?" Alec looked at her understanding her pain at this.

She too was the protector. That much hadn't been altered. She needed to take care of them. "We'll find a way to get you home." He promised her and her eyes showed that she knew they were the same on this level. They understood each other.

"There had to be something in these old books." Magnus insisted walking over to the bookshelves decorated with assorted books and items. Maggie pressed a soft kiss to Alexandria's lips before walking off to help Magnus seeing as they were the same. That left the two awkward shy Lightwood children.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving the two of them in peace, the Lightwoods left the room, Alexandria smiling at the apartment. "Those two have the same life." She commented softly. "This is almost the exact same way Maggie's apartment looks." Alec smiled knowing Magnus had a relatable friend in Maggie.

Currently the living room was designed in hues of blues detailed in gold in the pillows and even Chairman Meow's bowls. It was toned down for the eccentric warlock but it still had his unique flair of design hidden in the details. Such as the couches shades of blue which would sometimes shine in a rainbow. Or the paint splatter design of the walls. Magnus was going through a phase of designing like he was from the street.

"What's the difference?" Alec asked as they sat down, Alexandria rubbing her wrist biting back a wince.

"The gold is crimson." She pushed hair out of her eyes. "One of the only colors she can make me wear." Alec laughed softly and Alexandria smiled warmly before running a hand through her messy hair.

"How much are you willing to bet that those two are going to throw a party before you two can get home?"

"That's what they're talking about right now isn't it?" Alexandria smiled fondly glad-as Alec was- to have someone around that understood a little better. Of the course the two Banes understood but on a different level. The Lightwoods understood each other to a T. Both grateful for this.

"I wouldn't put it past them." He looked at Alexandria's wrist. Rubbing his wrist wasn't a habit he had so she probably didn't have it either. The only time he did that was…when he was hiding something. "Do you always rub your wrist?" he asked and Alexandria sighed knowing she was caught.

"No." she mumbled covering her eyes with a hand that was propped up on her knee. "I don't. I do it when you do it." She rubbed the hand over her face.

"What are you hiding?" he whispered quietly. She shook her head quickly not meeting his tender gaze. "You don't have to tell me, but if you need to." He shrugged before clearing his throat. "So in your world, how much is different? Between our lives I mean." Alexandria looked up at him, thankful for the change in subject. "Tell me about your family. Then we'll find the differences."

"Well I have a brother, Isaac who honestly," she sighed. "The boy is arrogant and enjoys having girls all around him. Like my parabati. Jensen."

"Sounds like my sister, Isabelle and parabati, Jace. Jace thinks he's a gift from the angels. Which he is but still," he shook his head. "I don't know what I ever saw in him. Guess I was delusional."

Alexandria gave a soft laugh. "I know what you mean. Jensen is infuriating when I think about it. Especially since Carter showed up." Now it was Alec's turn to laugh. And the two of them talked about the differences in their lives laughing and thankful for the other. By the end of an hour, they seemed to be the absolute best friends since childhood. As both of them were laughing, the door opened and the Banes emerged amused at their significant other.

"What do we have here?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow at Alec as Maggie sat on the arm of Alexandria's chair.

"Are you two having fun without us?" Maggie feigned hurt as Alexandria sobered up for the most part with Alec. "I feel such betrayal." Maggie pretended to faint into Alexandria's lap and was reward with a soft kiss on her nose. Meanwhile Magnus went to Alec wrapping his arms around his Shadowhunter and kissing him on the nose.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." Magnus said. "Though I don't like that she can make you laugh easier than me." Magnus pouted and Alec sighed wrapping his arms around Magnus' chest.

"Do not tell me that you two are jealous." Alec answered.

"Jealous? No, of course not." Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus a bit and Magnus gave a dramatic sigh. "I have no idea what you mean."

"That's a relief." Alexandria said combing her hand through Maggie's hair which was splayed out in her lap. "Because there's nothing to be jealous of." Her eyes flashed from the innocent blue to a cutting steel silver and Alec blinked. Did his eyes do that? "We just get along Magnus, I'm referring to you too Maggie." She kissed her girlfriend's mouth for a second her hand getting caught in Maggie's hand.

"That's nice but neither of us were jealous." Maggie insisted opening her eyes. Alec and Alexandria shared a laughing look but said nothing. "Now both of you for accusing us of such blasphemy have to wear what we choose to the party tonight." Both Lightwoods shared another look that had Magnus and Maggie pouting. "Magnus, they have this whole secret language now. How are we supposed to know what they're saying?"

"I might know a potion that-" Magnus offered before both Alexandria and Alec shut him down.

"No, no more potions." The two of them looked at each other a bit confused how that happened but they brushed by it.

"Ganging up on me? I see how it is." Magnus huffed trying to stand up but Alec held him down.

"Magnus, you just made a potion and look what happened." He looked at Maggie and Alexandria. "It brought a pair of female us here. Next time could be two males. No more potions Magnus. Alright?" Magnus went to argue but once he saw the innocent blue of his eyes his fight died. How could he say no? and if he didn't stand a chance, nor did Maggie, the two of them were practically the same person after all.

"As long you two don't think anything dirty to each other." Maggie answered looking up at her girlfriend. Both of the Lightwoods felt their faces heat up averting their gazes to something that couldn't look back at them. Maggie got to her feet before pulling her girlfriend up. "And since all our clothes are back home, we get to shop."

Alexandria shook her head before looking at Alec and they both knew what was coming. "And we're going too!" Magnus said.

The Lightwoods next shared thought us: _Called it._

After two hours at the mall, the four of them returned home the two Banes admiring and chatting avidly about the trip while the two Lightwoods laid down on the couch, their legs meeting in the middle.

Maggie looked back first and smiled kindly at the resting Lightwoods before kneeling by Alexandria kissing her forehead. "Come on baby girl. Let's get you a shower real fast." Alexandria smiled but didn't get up deciding instead to hold her hand out for Maggie to squeeze affectionately. "You need to get up you two." Maggie insisted but the two Lightwoods just laid there.

Maggie gave a mischievous grin before running her hands lightly over Alexandria's sides making her erupt in a laugh her body spasming. She swatted at Maggie's hands before Magnus practically purred, "Oh, so the Lightwoods are ticklish?"

"On their chest and feet." Magnus smiled before Alec was on his feet avoiding Magnus with a smile and laugh. Maggie tickled her girl again and Alexandria started laughing pushing Maggie off before lips met hers pressing against them hungrily. Maggie drew back stroking Alexandria's long lovely hair, twirling it around her long ring covered fingers. "Get up silly, you need to get dressed."

"Maggie, I'd really rather not." Maggie sighed before kissing her girlfriend's forehead. "I don't feel up to it. We need to get home."

"We will. Don't worry." Alexandria bit her lower lip in anxiety. "Have faith in me if nothing else." Softly, she kissed her girlfriend again slow and careful before Alexandria drew back. "Now off to the shower with you. Or do I need to come clean you up myself?" Alexandria flushed darkly averting her gaze before forcing herself to her feet where Maggie quickly kissed her neck.

After a shower and now redressed in a navy blue dress-Maggie's doing- and a pair of black tights, Alexandria smiled at Alec glad to not be the only one going through a Bane makeover. Alec were very snug dark skinny jeans paired with a red shirt that fit him maybe a bit too well.

"How do you manage to keep your black clothes?"

"Simple, science." Alec's eyebrows knit together. "When referring to color, black is a mixture of all colors. So in black, I actually wear all visible colors. It lets me keep my darker clothes."

"I have to use that against Magnus."

"That's the idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The music was loud and pounding, living through the speakers. Lights flashed in all colors aimlessly igniting the occupants. All the furniture was shoved off to the sides and two disco balls hung from the ceiling, with a multi-colored chandelier dripping crystals between the two adding to the colorful lighting. Bodies were packed into the space moving and becoming part of one big breathing mass excluding those pushed against the walls.

Such as Alec and Alexandria. The two of leaned side by side on a wall shuffling nervously in the crowd. The crowd was mostly Downworlder with a few…different…species involved that, in all honestly, neither Lightwood really knew. The Banes were off in the crowd greeting guests and maybe fixing makeup.

Alec's Shadowhunter family hadn't come and frankly, Alexandria looked ready to curl up in a quiet corner and read a nice book. Alone. It was entertaining to watch how the space could transform drastically in such a short amount of time, really a rather impressive feat. Then its appeal died. Alexandria pulled herself off the wall and gave a tight lipped smile to Alec motioning to the drinks.

He nodded and she set off nimbly passing like smoke through the crowd. Halfway there arms went around her waist and pulled her onto the floor. Alexandria spun and met with the ever glittery Maggie who was smiling seductively at her girlfriend before biting a sensitive spot on her neck. Alexandria jumped taking a step back. "Maggie." She said her face heating up. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing my girlfriend whom I haven't seem all night." She pouted a hand going around her waist again. "I love that dress on you." Maggie whispered before kissing Alexandria's ear before biting it.

Again Alexandria jumped but that didn't deter Maggie. "Okay, stop." Maggie pouted before Alexandria went to disappear again. After getting some generic soda not trusting anything that seemed inhumanly colored (or anything with sparkles for that matter) she tried returning only for Maggie to return to her teasing.

Alec fidgeted nervously biting his lower lip before a girl separated from the crowd eyeing him, her eyes raking his too tightly clothed body. She came closer and gave a smile reveling two little fangs. Vampire. "Look at the lonely Nephilim." She commented lightly her eyes wide and full of wanting. "Want some company?" one of her hands touched the side of his thigh and he jumped.

"No-just-waiting." He managed through his stuttering and blushing. The vampire chuckled making a _tisk_ sound with her mouth. She was just about Alec's height, a touch shorter with her small heels. Her hand went into his back pocket and Alec jumped away and she laughed in sheer delight at the blushing Shadowhunter.

"Jumpy." She commented taking a step closer. Alec tripped over his words not managing to form anything coherent. She suddenly pressed her mouth to his and Alec fell backwards into someone's arms. He turned to see Alexandria and gave her a grateful smile through his blush as he stood.

"Who is this?" the vampire asked. She looked between the two. "Twins? Even better."

"Not quite." Maggie snapped emerging from the crowd with Magnus. Her arms went possessively around Alexandria while Magnus' went around Alec.

"Oh?"

"These happen to be our dates." Magnus said coldly. The vampire scowled at the warlocks smiling angrily. "I would suggest moving." Magnus suggested darkly as Maggie's hands sparked on Alexandria's waist.

The vampire hissed before vanishing. Alec sank gratefully into Magnus' embrace inhaling deeply as a kiss pressed against the top of his head. A hand slid under his chin lifting his face to Magnus' only to have lips meet his. Alec felt himself blush but returned the kiss before he was pressed against a wall. His hands pulled at Magnus' hair before he drew back putting his forehead on Magnus' shoulder.

"You Alexander Gideon Lightwood have to keep other people off of you." Magnus said sternly.

"Magnus, you act like I want this kind of stuff to happen!" Alec defended looking at Magnus' cat eyes that he loved so much. "I hate it." He hid his face in Magnus shoulder feeling hands run down his back before wrapping around his waist. "I just want to be with you. You know that."

Magnus smiled kissing his boyfriend's head. "I know baby." He soothed.

Alec held himself in Magnus' embrace not wanting to let go and let him melt back into the party or possibly be dragged into it. He wanted to hold Magnus. He wanted to curl up on the couch and watch a movie. Anything else really. As long as he had _his_ Magnus.

The party had ended and the two warlocks decided they were too lazy to do a thorough clean so they just rid of most of it. Now Alec and Magnus were on the couch watching Alec didn't even know what. (Really he didn't care, he was with Magnus.) Some fashion show maybe while Maggie took a shower. Only Alexandria was nowhere to be seen.

At a commercial, Alec lifted his head from its place on Magnus chest from where he lay on top of Magnus to glance around. "What are you doing love?" Magnus asked softly his breath tickling Alec's neck.

"Just looking for Alexandria, I haven't seen her for a while."

"Well she might be taking a shower with Maggie." Alec shook his head before leaning back into Magnus. "You two act like your dating." Magnus observed sourly. Alec sighed kissing his boyfriend.

"Magnus, I'm protective. You know that."

"But you hardly know her."

"Magnus, she's a female me whose mother beat her. I think I understand her." Alec answered putting his head on Magnus shoulder. "Besides, I want you." He kissed Magnus cheek softly while playing with Magnus folded hands on his stomach. Magnus smiled before kissing Alec a bit harder on the edge of his mouth feeling his smile against his lips. "I love you Magnus, I really do."

Magnus smiled warmly. "I know." The two of them settled back in together as the commercials ended and the show returned.

Maggie emerged from the closet fully dressed and in search for _her_ blue eyed Nephilim. Luckily, Alexandria was in their room. Unluckily she was back into her dark sweater and unflattering dark sweats and surrounded by spell books from every age and country on the floor, currently pouring over them with such intensity. Maggie sighed settling down next to the Nephilim who was on her stomach.

"Light reading?" Maggie teased.

"Hardly, I just need to get us home." Alexandria looked up and Maggie and Maggie saw the fracture in her gaze. The need to return to what she knew and who she loved. Other than Maggie of course.

"But why so quickly?"

"Because Mags," she propped herself up on her elbows hanging her head in the space between her arms. "There's something important I need to get done otherwise…" she sighed looking at Maggie. "I don't know."

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked breathily. Alexandria laid back down sighing into the crook of her arm. "Alex, you know you can talk to me right? I'm still Maggie." Her hand gently tugged at her girlfriend's raven locks. "I'm here with you."

"That's the silver lining." Alexandria whispered.

"Come on honey, let's get ready for bed. You look beat." Alexandria shook her head looking at one of the books again.

"I will in a few. Just let me finish this." Maggie kissed her girlfriend's temple pushing her hair back before climbing into bed. Alexandria dimmed the lights and used the glow of her phone to finish her book. Sighing angrily, Alexandria propped herself up against the side of the bed staring at the books she had gathered. The answer had to be in here somewhere…she didn't have time for this.

Glancing at her phone, Alexandria decided to try a quick experiment. She texted Jensen and Isaac, _I'm still alive guys._ Putting her phone in her pocket and killing the light altogether, she crawled into bed holding Maggie like her life depended on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexandria pressed a kiss to the side of Maggie's throat hearing her gave a small sound of approval. The sun was still missing and Alexandria needed it that way. Silently getting out of bed and dressing in a black top and thick, dark jeans, Alexandria walked to the front door snapping on her weapons belt before slipping into her combat boots. Biting her lip, she left the apartment, knowing her key worked in their lock. She had tested it before going to bed.

The air outside was bitter and chilled. Taking a path that was so foreign and so routine, she felt her wrist begin to burn. Her feet moved faster until she was sprinting down the streets dodging and skirting obstacles. Taking in a deep breath, she came to a halt in front of Turtle Pond in Central Park.

The moon's reflection glittered on the surface and Alexandria walked backwards into it before she found herself in the halls of the Seelie Court. Drawing on a silence rune, Alexandria slid through the halls before coming to a curtain of thorns leading to the grand throne room which was currently abandoned with bare embers burning in braziers. Using her dagger to push the thorns aside, she moved across the throne room and down deep into the tunnels leading to the demon dimension.

Clenching her shaking hands, she walked past the barrier ready for any kind of trick.

Alec had followed Alexandria every step of the way. He had noticed her leaving her room and wanted to see where she was going at this hour. Once she stepped into the demon dimension, Alec felt panic tug at his heart. Why would she go in there? Instantly, her body went slack and Alec moved to help.

Big mistake. Everything went black very quickly.

Then he saw movement, a traveling flame. It came closer and closer before revealing Magnus. Alec smiled gratefully moving to hug Magnus before stopping and backing up. There was something off. It _looked_ exactly like Magnus but…it couldn't be. No, he thought. I have to wake up, Alexandria!

Alec shot up a hand shaking his shoulder violently. His eyes busted open only to see Alexandria staring at him. She released him sitting on her heels. "Why? Why did you follow me? You-you need to go back." She insisted with the slightest stutter.

"I came because I was worried."

"Just go. Please?" her eyes were fractured and she was on the verge of breaking apart entirely.

"Why are you here?" she bit her lower lip nervously looking around the demon dimension. Alec coughed furiously and Alexandria rubbed his back calmingly. Once he stopped he looked at her. "What aren't you telling us?"

"I just really need to get home. Alright?"

"For your family?" Alexandria nodded before pushing her hair back off her face. "But there's more. You would never have a problem admitting you wanted to protect them. Everyone knows it."

"I have to protect Maggie." Her voice cracked and her hands shook ever so slightly. "And if I can't…" a million images ran through her mind and each one brought her closer to tears. Nothing could happen to her Maggie. She would never be able to live with herself. Not to Maggie, not now, not ever.

"What danger is here that isn't back home?"

"If I tell you what's happening, you have to swear not to breathe a word to Maggie. Under no circumstance whatsoever."

"I swear by the Angel." Alec answered firmly. Alexandria fiddled with her jacket not wanting to look at Alec. Gah, were her eyes that sincere and firm sometimes? The look was in a way, scary. It was so pure.

"I'm supposed to be dead. The demon at the playground…he got me. On my wrist. I couldn't be healed. But the demon didn't kill me, he made me a deal. If I did what he wanted, one thing a month, I would live. If I failed the first time, it would be Maggie who bit it. Then Isaac, then Jensen. So I would feel the pain. I don't know how he knew them but…" she took a rattling breath. "He did and I can't let him touch them. And I can't tell Maggie, she'd worry and panic and try to stop it but…" a tear ran down her face. "If we mess up fixing this she wouldn't come home with me. Ever." She furiously wiped away her tears.

"You're kidding. So why are you here?"

"This is his home. In my world so maybe yours too. It was worth a shot. I need more time. I have four days. Three now."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. We'll watch each other." Alexandria gave Alec a thankful smile before helping him to his feet. "First, to find the demon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They went through the demon plain carefully treading with the utmost care while Alexandria tried in vain to control the tremble of her hands. It honestly didn't help that her wrist was wrapped in white hot metal. Once in the great tower, the home of the demon king, the temperature rose drastically and Alec looked at Alexandria following her lead as she moved deeper inside the castle a blade in her hand, more for comfort than defense.

"Alexandria." A voice purred making the hair on their necks stand up straight fearfully. The voice was silky and elegant and familiar to Alec. That's when he went cold. He knew this demon. They had met him when facing down Jonathan. After he died on the steps just feet in front of Alec, he had to be summoned. "Done so soon?"

"Not quite." She said her voice even and steady unlike her hands. "I need to speak with you."

"You brought a friend." The figure formed on the platform. "Alec, back so soon? How's my son?" a smile spread across his face as Alec's hands tightened into fists. "What? No answer? Rude."

Alexandria put herself between the demon and Alec. "This isn't the time. The fact is, I need more time." His eyes narrowed. "You know demons exist on all plains of existence, even in alternate universes. That's how you know both of us." Her voice was even and calm as her body relaxed a bit. "I'm trapped in Alec's world. Where you _have_ a son."

"So you can't do my task?"

"Not until I figure a way home."

"But the time makes you work faster."

"It makes me mess up." Alexandria shot back. "Pause my time. As soon as I get back to my world, give me three days and I swear I'll get you work done in record time." Alexandria swallowed nervously.

"Why?" he prodded. "Why should I have to wait? Why not leave the time and take back my daughter? Then take your precious brother," Alexandria trembled slightly, "then have you experience it was your _parabati._ "

"Then how would anything get done?" her eyes flashed a brilliant silver hinted with this feral darkness. "You need me." Her voice was cold. "I don't need you. Eliminate me, how will you do anything without a horde of Shadowhunters falling upon you?" a snarl pulled at his mouth wickedly.

"The poison sharpens your senses."

Her blue eyes lightened in confusion. They darkened again and she pressed on. "Not to mention, they'll already be after you I you take Maggie. Downworlders are respected now. Take, my brother, you killed a Shadowhunter and they bite with a vengeance." Alec put a hand on her arm as the earth rumbled at his anger.

"One day, you will belong to me." He growled. "Your time has stopped. For now. The second you get home, it kick starts."

Alexandria drained, the tension releasing as he vanished. Alec steadied her pulling her into a warm embrace stilling her quivering body. "It's okay." He whispered. "You were brave out there."

"He can't touch my family." She insisted wrapping her arms around his neck calming her rattling breaths.

"I understand. Maggie would be proud." Alexandria smiled at the thought before pulling back and looking at Alec. "Speaking of her, let's get back before she wakes up." Alexandria nodded before they set off not a word spoken between to the two as they made the trek back to the apartment.

Once inside they gave silent farewells before going to their significant other.

The next morning, Alexandria was noticeably absent from breakfast, busy pouring over the books once again. Maggie sighed into her coffee. "Honestly I wish she could lighten up." Maggie said not unkindly. "I miss her."

"She just wants to go home, she's a protector." Magnus shrugged. "Isn't that why we love them?"

"Yeah but this place is rather fabulous. Everything is the same while different in production. I wish she saw it." Maggie sipped her drink watching her girlfriend sprawled on the floor of the bedroom reading a book that she held above her face. Her face was set and concentrated on the words.

"She sees it in Alec." Magnus said trying to cheer Maggie up. "She has a good friend in him, I should know." Maggie gave a laugh seeing Alec glance up from his place on the couch reading his book contently upon hearing his name. Shrugging, he returned to his work flipping through the pages.

"I'm going to go get Alexandria out of the books." Maggie said before vanishing into the room closing the door behind her. Magnus sighed looking at Alec, undoubtedly helping out Alexandria.

Magnus got up from the barstool and sat down on the couch directly next to Alec, having their shoulders brush while playing with Alec's bare feet. Alec's foot swatted his own not bothering to look away from the book. When Magnus did it again, Alec merely put his feet up on the coffee table.

Magnus decided instead to try a different tactic. His arms went under Alec's knees and laid his legs in his lap before leaning around the book and kissing Alec's neck softly. Alec's eyes fluttered before he pushed Magnus off. "Not now Mags." He muttered still reading. Only Magnus did it again a bit harder pushing on the pulse thrumming against the skin of his neck slowly. "Magnus." Alec breathed.

"Shut up." Magnus instructed moving to take Alec's book away and climb on top of him. That's when Alec snapped to attention.

"Magnus," he commanded climbing to his feet. "Stop, I have to see if there's an answer in this book."

"Can't it wait?" Magnus asked in a sleep-like voice.

"This can." Alec said firmly as Magnus pouted. He flopped onto the couch as Alec sat down in a chair continuing where he left off.

"Why is that so important?" Magnus asked still laying on the couch.

"Alexandria needs to check on her family. Imagine if it was me. No contact with Jace, or Izzy and the last time they saw me, I was off to fight a demon alone. But I don't return. I'd need to get home." Magnus gave a melodramatic sigh before watching Alec read trying to distract his boyfriend to some avail.

Alexandria didn't bother looking away from the page hearing the door close. A body laid down next to hers and she knew who it was. "Baby, what are you doing?" Alexandria didn't answer, her lips forming the words written in Celtic. "Alex." Maggie sang before a pair of lips bit at her neck. Alexandria jumped slightly at the harsh contact before continuing with the pages of the book.

"Maggie, not now. I need to finish." Maggie sighed putting her shoulder on Alexandria's shoulder looking at the scrawled words. A warm kiss pressed against the skin of her shoulder making Alexandria shiver. "Maggie, please, just stop it."

"Stop what?" Maggie pouted out.

"You know what I mean." Alexandria answered feeling anger mounting in her chest. But Maggie did it again. "Maggie." Alexandria snapped. "I mean it." Maggie looked shocked at the anger in her voice.

"Are you feeling okay?" Maggie asked tentatively. Sure Alexandria was emotional but never that angry after something rather harmless.

"I'm fine." She snapped and Maggie sat up watching the fuming Alexandria. "What?" she demanded sitting up as well discarding the book.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maggie asked touching Alexandria's forehead. She felt a bit warm and her cheeks were flushed.

"Yes!" Alexandria shot before throwing Maggie off of her. Her eyes were a shining silver as she looked at Maggie. "Leave me be." Maggie felt concern eat at her heart. Maggie tried to touch Alexandria's hand but she drew away before they both were on their feet. "What do you want?" Alexandria insisted with malice biting at her words venomous and plentiful.

"To make sure you're okay." Maggie said before trying to touch Alexandria's face. Suddenly she was shoved roughly backwards banging her head against the dresser. Her eyes were wide in shock. Alexandria had just pushed her. Shock was written across Alexandria's face along with fear.

"Maggie I didn't…." she looked at her shaking hands. She went to Maggie hesitant and fearful wrapping her arms around her girlfriend sprawled on the floor cradling her in her lap. "I'm so sorry." She managed through a tear choked voice. Maggie fell into Alexandria's embrace still in shock.

"What happened to you? What's going on?" Alexandria shook her head pulling Maggie closer to her.

Maggie pushed Alexandria back to see her crying hot angry tears. "I didn't mean it. It just happened. I don't know how or why. Please…don't be angry. I'm sorry." Maggie softly wiped the tears away shushing her.

"It's okay. You didn't mean it. I know."

"I'm going to fix this, I swear." she promised before burying her head into the crook of Maggie's neck. "We'll be safe."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maggie wanted to question it desperately. But Alexandria was shaking didn't seem able to hold herself together anymore. The look in her eyes were terrified and alert. Maggie shushed her folding herself deeper into Alexandria's warm embrace feeling hands run through her hair. "Safe from what?" Maggie breathed.

"Nothing." Alexandria answered softly in a shaking breath. "I was just scared, it's nothing Mags." Maggie drew back and looked at the fragile Nephilim who seemed so uncomfortable and nervous in her own skin.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Alexandria tore her gaze away burying her face in Maggie's shoulder breathing deeply. Feeling the tremble of Alexandria, Maggie let it drop for now holding her girlfriend close to her body. "You're safe right here." Maggie whispered softly. Alexandria relaxed falling deeper into the warm embrace offered to her.

"I know." She whispered wrapping her arms tighter around Maggie's waist. "We'll protect each other." Alexandria reluctantly drew back wiping at the angry fearful tears in her eyes. "I really am sorry. I don't know what happened." Maggie cupped Alexandria's cheek kindly.

"You're scared for your family back home and stressing yourself out. That's it. Right?" Maggie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it is." Alexandria smiled briefly before sighing and laying down picking up her book from earlier wishing to erase what she had done.

"Did you sleep last night?" Maggie suddenly asked. Alexandria nodded vaguely engrossed in the words on the page. "All night?" Alexandria shrugged. Maggie laid down next to her a hand slung across her back. "Honey, are you sleeping well? Because I woke up far too early but I didn't see you."

Alexandria tensed slightly finally looking at Maggie. "Why did you wake up?" she asked slowly.

"I needed some water. Where were you?"

"I…I went on a walk late last night. To clear my head. I'm just worried, that's all." She gave a nervous faltering smile. "Maggie, nothing is wrong. I would tell you if something was wrong. You know that."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Alexandria said softly, the blue of her eyes intense and loving. Maggie smiled kissing her girlfriend's head kindly. "Everything's okay now." She smiled at Maggie. "You'll see."

Alexandria fretted over what she had done to Maggie. She became a bit more detached scared of possibly hurting her again. And it didn't go unnoticed. Maggie knew that Alexandria just needed a bit of time to get over her fear of hurting her. Magnus was told the story and respected Alexandria's courage to not check out entirely. But Alec still wanted to make her feel better. Offer her something familiar and distracting. Something to remind her that she was a good kid.

That when Jace called. Under normal circumstances, this would not be how you would make someone feel better. But it wasn't because of Jace per say. Rather the demon seven blocks from Magnus' flat. Snatching up his gear, Alec poked his head into the guest room where Alexandria was.

"Hey, Alex." He said softly. "I need you to help me out." Alexandria looked up and it took less than a second for her to understand seeing Alec standing there in his gear. He tossed her some. Within the minute, the two of them were heading out the door Alexandria giving Alec a funny look. "What?"

"Why did you bring me along?" she asked as they sped down the sidewalk. "Where's Jace or Iz?"

"You need to do something to feel comforted. Demon hunting is your blood. Something you did back home."

"Thank you." She said before they found the old warehouse. "It's always the old warehouse. Always." Alexandria commented shaking her head before forcing the doors aside gaining them entrance. The space was wide and musty with a hint of mold on the edges. But what caught the Lightwoods' attention was what was strung between the upper floor balcony overlooking practically the entire the warehouse.

A

Gigantic

Spider

Web.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The air was tense. What created gigantic spider webs? Gigantic spiders. Shaking, the Lightwoods stepped inside. The demon was a Arachnid. A spider demon. "This is not comforting at all." Alexandria said. "My mother used to send me to kill these demons on my own. When she was home to tell me." A shiver ran down her spine before the door slammed shut behind them. There was no going back. They had a job to do.

Bravely, they walked forwards watching the shadowy land. A witchlight gleamed in Alec's hand. A sudden scuttling clicks sounded from the direction of the door. Then there was a chorus of running clicks resonating and vibrating through them. Forcing the light to increase, Alec was horrified by what met his eyes.

The spider demon had multiplied. Younger spiders crawled along the walls each with eight gleaming eyes watching the teens. Each armed with venom and pincers. Hundreds of the living nightmares for the children. Bile rose in Alec's throat. The web above them thrummed to life. That's when the situation worsened.

The queen Arachnid crawled along the web filling the massive web with her body she was almost too big for the second floor of the warehouse. And the third.

Swallowing heavily, Alec resisted the urge to swear. That would only attract their attention. Maybe make them attack. Alexandria stood back to back with Alec. Despite her fear, she managed to keep her heartbeat steady and the tremble of her hands to a minimum. Arming herself with her own specialized weapon designed by an old friend, she gave Alec's free hand not holding his bow a squeeze.

"My my." A voice practically purred but it was prickly, as if it were covered in short little cilia. "What pretty Nephilim." The web vibrated as she moved to see them better. Bugs crawled along their skins making each one shudder. "But stupid Nephilim all the same." Movement erupted as each spider raced to the Lightwoods.

Alexandria clicked the button the empty hilt and a column of fire erupted with metal on the inside sustaining itself. She moved and sliced as Alec shot them before trading his bow for his sword.

The two fought. The air reeked of smoke and burnt flesh. The scuttling of feet resonated around them. All while the queen seemed to follow their movements with interest in the fight. The Lightwoods guarded each other keeping the spiders away, their fighting sharpened by a need to keep them at bay. Sweaty and thoroughly annoyed, Alexandria only felt anger as the queen came down. That and a heavy dose of fear.

Skewering three spiders which burned on contact with her fiery blade, Alexandria looked the spider queen dead in the eye. But its eyes were trained on Alec whose blade wasn't as efficient as hers. Making him more vulnerable. Predicting the spider's move, Alexandria jumped as the queen went to bury her stinger in Alec's back.

But she overshot. Her blade missed. The stinger met with skin. White hot pain exploded on contact as the venom sank into its victim. Alexandria dropped like a stone, her burning blade falling uselessly by her limp hand. Choking and coughing up blood, she felt the venom spreading its roots in her blood.

Alec killed the five remaining spiders before noticing Alexandria laying on the ground. Running, he rolled her to her back seeing her usually kind eyes dark and dangerous with the pain before a heavy groan escaped her. It held so much pain and anguish that Alec was amazed she was still alive.

Gasping for breath and screwing her eyes shut, she managed to force out. "Kill-her. Alexander." She gasped for breath but couldn't receive any. With every breath more blood escaped her mouth. Alec looked at the queen not caring if he did kill her or not. As long as Alex made it.

The queen moved to attack but Alec jumped back. Ignoring Alexandria entirely, the queen kept striking at Alec her venom making small craters with every hit. Running while frantically dialing on his phone, Alec kept one eye on Alexandria writhing in pain while trying to hold on.

Pain suddenly exploded against her skin. The skin over her _parabati_ rune burned with life and anguish. Jensen tipped forward landing with her forearms against the counter. The pain was unreal. "Jen?" a voice asked carefully. "Hey Jen." The voice said a bit stronger than before. "What's wrong?"

"It's Alexandria. She's in a lot of pain." Jensen snapped. "Oh my word. She's dying." The bond between them was fracturing. Jensen could feel it, like when you constantly pulled on a metal chain and a link weakened on the verge of snapping in half. Jensen straightened up. "She's not coming around." Carter put a hand on his girlfriend's back steadying her. "Wherever she is, she was fine, now she's not." Jensen punched the countertop angrily. She ground her teeth together. "And I can't help."

 **Jensen's point of view. Yes, no to whoever may read this?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _The room was illuminated by a large oversized tree. Laughing wildly, Maggie danced around the tree throwing tinsel among the branches. Meanwhile Alexandria calmly put up the ornaments ignoring the shining silver tinsel falling into her dark hair. Arms caught her waist and pulled her backwards. Alexandria turned to smile at her girlfriend who pressed a kiss against her cheek. "Merry Christmas."Maggie whispered._

 _"_ _Merry Christmas Mags." Alexandria whispered before hanging up another ornament. Maggie just stood there watching as Alexandria put up the ornaments with such care. "What are you doing just staring?" Alexandria asked kindly before throwing a handful of tinsel in her girlfriend's face._

 _"_ _Waiting."_

 _"_ _For?"_

 _"_ _You to come home."_ The world was suddenly dark, Alexandria plunging from the sweetness of the dream to a pit of pain and fire and Alexandria heard a voice echoing in her head. The voices were distant and undistinguishable. It had a familiar melodic feel to it. Feeling herself detaching from her body, there was an explosion of panic within mixing with the pain and darkness.

Where was the voice? Where was she going? Why couldn't she see? A darkness consumed her. Her mind could not make any part of her body cooperate. But there was something holding onto her. It wasn't something she was used to but it was warm and comforting.

Then came a soft shaky voice. "Hold on okay?" the voice had a familiar ring to it. Nothing from her past. No, she knew the voice. But it was too faint for her to figure it out. It was getting farther. Alexandria wanted to scream for the owner of the voice to come back. But still her body disagreed with her. "Magnus! Maggie!" Alexandria heard.

Maggie broke the door apart running to Alexandria holding her in her arms while working on healing her. Magnus ran to Alec checking him over worriedly. Pulling out the venom Maggie tried to wake Alexandria up. But she was unconscious and paler than before. Worried and fearing the absolute worst, Maggie let the diamond colored tears fall down her face still working on healing.

"We need the infirmary." Magnus said to Maggie softly. "They may have some herbs and as soon as this is out, we'll be able to bind it without wasting too much energy."

"I know!" Maggie snapped feeling her energy draining away. She felt the tugging that came with teleporting. Instinctively, her legs shot out to meet the floor as Alexandria laid on the bed unmoving. As more poison leaked out of her system, her body suddenly came to life under all the blood and flesh.

Her back arched off the bed as a strangled cry left her mouth. Soon Magnus' magic poured into her as well as her hands fisted the sheets desperately. Her eyes screwed shut before her body could no longer be supported and she collapsed onto the bed. Calmingly, Alec touched her cheek shushing her carefully.

The infirmary doors burst open to show a wild eyed Jace clearly alerted by Alexandria's cry. His eyes darted around the room before Alec pulled him outside and shut the door firmly in place.

Blue sparks danced together as the warlocks worked on Alexandria. Before long it was done, and Maggie collapsed her head falling onto the blank space under Alexandria's fisted hand as Magnus threw himself onto one of the beds. Exhausted, Maggie hoped they had gotten enough venom out fast enough.

Closing her eyes, she felt a hand in her hair, a shaking hand that tugged her dark locks. Maggie shot up to see Alexandria looking at her with pain in her lovely blue eyes. Maggie smiled relieved sliding her seat forward and smoothing Alexandria's cheek with a ringed hand. "Rest." Alexandria croaked.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Maggie teased quietly.

Alexandria gave a smile before closing her eyes as Maggie watched her. Of course not every part of her was mended. All that was left was an _izrate_ and maybe a couple BASIC potions not done by Magnus. But for not, it was enough. Alexandria's hand played with Maggie's lock soothing the older girl to sleep.

 **Happy fluffy caking New Year out there. 2016 baby! YAHOO! Enjoy your year and may it be ever so fabulous!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Alec, what the heck is going on?" Jace half shouted outside the doors. "Why are their TWO Magnuss?" He demanded.

"Calm down Jace." Alec said softly. He put a hand in his hair. "I thought you guys would come to Magnus' party and meet them but…" he sighed. "Either way, there's only one Magnus. The other one is Maggie."

"Who the heck is Maggie?" Jace demanded. "What aren't you telling me?" there was a drop of hurt in Jace's voice that he tried to hide.

"A female Magnus." Jace blinked twice. "Maggie is the female Magnus."

"You're pulling my leg. Dude, I'm serious. What's going on?"

"Jace, Magnus screwed up a potion." Jace smirked while his eyes still danced with confusion. "It got on the floor and suddenly, Maggie, who is a female Magnus, and Alexandria, a female me, showed up. We don't know why but…we have to get them home."

"Magnus screwed up and made females versions of you two? What are you going to do with them?"

"No, he brought them here. They belong to a parallel universe. Jace, be serious." Alec implored. "They need to go home."

"Wait, so is there a female me?" Jace asked suddenly very interested. "Am I hot?"

"There is a female Jace, yes. Jensen. And a male Clary named Carter. Everyone's gender is reversed, got it?"

"I understand." He looked at the infirmary doors. "So in there is a female Alexander? And male and female Magnus?"

"Basically." Alec said. He punched Jace in the shoulder making Jace flinch in shock. "That was for sending me and her to deal with spiders." Alec shuddered and Jace laughed clapping a hand over his mouth.

"It was spiders?" Jace insisted still laughing at Alec. "Did you conquer your fear?" Jace teased shoving Alec playfully. Alec shoved him back.

"I'm scarred for life." Alec answered.

The first thing Alexandria heard was the door opening. Wait. What door? Moving quickly, Alexandria freed her blade and moved so she was facing towards the sound of the door, blade at the ready ignoring the pain infesting her body. Standing there was Alec and clearly the male Jensen, Jace. With a soft moan, Alexandria laid back down sheathing her blade.

"Are you sure she's supposed to be you? She seemed ready to kill without a second thought."

"She just nearly died and is probably lost." Alec explained. "This isn't her home Jace. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Blah blah." Alexandria smiled softly into the pillow. Jace and Jensen were the same. "Which warlock is Maggie? Both of them look female to me." Alexandria looked up at Jace with an impassive stare.

"You know, you wouldn't think I would miss those kinds of stupid remarks." Jace flashed a smile as Alec shook his head.

"Hey Alexandria." Alec said while Jace just looked at her before looking at Alec. "Are you feeling any better?" she shrugged settling her head back down on the pillow shutting her soft blue eyes.

"Wow, that is disturbing." Jace commented. "Alec, you and your twin look the same." Jace feigned surprise while Alex chuckled and Alec smiled. "So how is the female Jace?" Alex sighed.

"I wish I knew. Hopefully not dead." She touched her parabati mark. "She shouldn't be. The bond isn't broken. As far as I can tell. She's probably hanging around her puppy dog boyfriend Carter."

"Alexandria, I have a very important question for you. How hot am I as a girl?" Alex buried her face in her pillow as Alec face palmed himself. Pulling out her cell phone, Alex showed Jace a picture of the stunning Jensen with her golden curls in a short ponytail and movie star looks. "Very, very hot is the answer." Jace said looking at Jensen with her arm around Alexandria smiling warmly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jace hung around for a while asking Alexandria questions about the reversal. But what invoked a laugh out of Alexandria was whenever Jace brought up Jonathan. "Jennifer is her name to me." Alexandria chuckled shaking her head. "Never could kill her to be honest." Everyone gawked at Alexandria.

"You didn't kill her?" Jace demanded his golden eyes blown wide.

"Jensen tried once by a river, cut off her hand. Then in the demon dimension…" suddenly aware of even Maggie's eyes on her she sat up uncomfortable. "Well…I uh… you see…and…" her voice faltered as she looked around at all four of them staring at her like some kind of mutant. "Uh…"

"Where is she?" Maggie asked. Alex met her gaze before looking away seeing the disbelief and distrust in her eyes.

"Wait you don't know?" Jace demanded looking at Maggie.

"I thought she died on those steps." Maggie answered before looking at Alexandria who liked like all she wanted was to disappear, away from the accusations, away from the horrified disbelieving stares. Away from the world. "Alexandria." Maggie coaxed softly. "What did you never tell me?"

"Well, you see…um." Instinctively, she covered the scar on her shoulder cutting around going to her heart, her arm blocking it even if it was under the clean white shirt. "I was just…and it was…"

"Did you help Jennifer…live?" Magnus asked unable to hold it back. Alexandria looked around wildly before Alec caught her gaze and held it.

"Lay off of her." Alec said snapping to his senses. The terror and fear in her eyes was too raw and terrible for him to stand. "She hates everyone staring at her like this." Alec said coming to her defense. She gave him a grateful look before dropping her eyes to the bed.

"Let's give her some room." Magnus suggested taking Alec by the arm and motioning to the door to Jace. Once those three had left, Maggie just watched Alex, her hair covering her face and still ruffled from the fight.

All her clothes had been changed to a pair of black cargo pants and a white cotton tee but it still complemented her. Maggie loved seeing Alex in white. It made her look angelic and sweeter if possible. But she knew in those deep troubled eyes would be pain and anguish. "Baby, are you going to say anything to _me_?" a minute ticked by. "That's a no then. Alright, tell me where I go wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Alex choked out hiding her face behind a curtain of hair. Her voice was tight and tear strangled.

"What exactly are you sorry for?" Maggie demanded softly not wanting to press a knife into a bleeding wound. Alex sniffed and it was clear she was crying. But Maggie refrained herself from holding her. "Where is Jennifer? Why is she not dead? We saw the body. I saw the body." A question danced in her mouth. _Is this what you're not telling me?_ Alexandria was fearful and out of character. She had pushed Maggie and gotten furious in moments. Was it guilt for keeping Jennifer alive?

"Everything." Alexandria pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. "Everything I come **_near_** , I screw up." Her voice was shaking. "I'm sorry for being a screw up. I'm sorry I lied Maggie."

"Lied? Alexandria, talk to me." Alex covered the scar that was under her shirt with one arm again while looking at the rough ruthless scars crisscrossing the other one. Proof she was a failure. Proof she was a screw up.

Maggie stood up and sat down by Alex smoothing her hair back, tucking it behind her ear before sighing. "Tell me everything."

"You'll hate me. You'll want nothing to do with me and I'll lose you and…I can't go through that. That's why I lied and tricked you. That's why I'm a horrible person and…that's why I wasn't supposed to be born." Maggie couldn't hold herself back anymore and she wrapped her arms around the crying girl holding her close to her chest.

"You are no screw up. You are perfect and sweet and worthy of so much. Alex, I could never leave you. Never hate you. Do you understand?"

"You wouldn't say that if you knew." Alex said softly the hand on her shoulder tightening. "I helped Jennifer live on because… she didn't deserve to die." Maggie drew back and stared at Alexandria who traced the scars on her arm with her eyes. "None of that was her fault. It was Valentine's, she poisoned her daughter. And there was a chance, be it a small one, but she wasn't all bad."

"How can you say that?" Maggie asked softly. "Alex, she tried to kill you. She nearly took me away from you."

"That wasn't her fault and I couldn't just let Carter kill her. I intervened. She's still alive out there. Back home. If the Clave found out… if Jensen found out…they would destroy me. Strip me of my marks." Tears welled up in her eyes with more force and vigor. "I would be exiled and a bigger screw up than I am now." Alex let out a sob. "Jennifer and I, we're so alike, if that's how they treated her, what would they do to me? I'm just like her if not worse. I know where she was coming from."

"You're nothing like her." Maggie demanded standing up in front of Alex. "Jennifer tried to kill all the Shadowhunters. Turn them into something else. How are you anything like her? You're sweet and protective and compassionate."

"She was abused and taught one way of life. Even when she did her best, she was punished and pushed. Her blood is tainted just like her name. I would be her if I didn't have Jensen and Isaac and had Maxine and if I didn't have you. So I couldn't let her get murdered for the only thing she knew. It wouldn't be fair Maggie." Alex looked up and her eyes flashed silver under the tears. "I protect. She was under attack. I'll carry any burden."

Maggie was taken aback by Alex's boldness. Along with the cutting silver flash of color. Alex blinked and started crying harder wiping away the tears with the hand not covering her chest. "Baby," Maggie was at a loss. How had she never seen the way Alex felt about Jennifer? She had noticed the change since the fight but…She was supposed to know her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for not telling you but…you hated Jennifer and now you're going to hate me for keeping her alive. But I'm not sorry for my actions." Where was this confidence coming from? Maggie wondered.

"Alexandria, you are the most wonderful caring girl in the world. I don't hate you for having a heart big enough for someone like Jennifer. I admire it but… I don't like you being around Jennifer." Alex looked away with a sniff. "I still love you." She kissed Alex's cheek tucking the other half of her hair back. "You look lovely in white." Maggie said breathily.

Alex gave a strangled laugh feeling some tension in her chest release. "Hardly." She managed through the tears in her throat. "I love you too Maggie."

"Is there anything in that beautiful mind of yours? Anymore secrets locked in that golden heart?" Maggie asked her breath warm against Alex's cheek. Alex turned her head and stared at Maggie's beautiful golden green cat eyes sparkling with joyful tears. Alex desperately wanted to tell Maggie about everything dealing with her father. The poison held at bay by the dangerous treaty. The agreement to kill whoever or risk whatever necessary to keep Maggie alive and with Alex.

Swallowing the confession, she shook her head before kissing Maggie softly a hand cupping her face. Maggie returned the kiss before pressing their foreheads together. "I'm sorry you felt the need to hide this awful secret from me."

Alex swallowed feeling guilt retie her guts together tighter. "Maggie, I want to go home." Suddenly she thought of something. "Do you think anyone has feed Chairman Meow?" the girls shared a bright laugh as Maggie wrapped her arms around girlfriend still giggling, pinning Alex's arm to her chest not that she minded. No, she had her Mags. Everything would work itself out.

 **Aww! Anyway, this one story has gotten 777 views and yay! I'm really happy about that. I'm not sure where this came from but...yeah. I hope you guys liked it and if you didn't tell me why please. I like to know what people enjoy. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Lightwood twins laughed as they walked back towards the apartment from training down at the Institute. Halfway there, Alex noticed that Maggie was leaning against the side of a building. Confused, the Lightwoods walked over to Maggie girlfriend who was watching Alex with glittering eyes. "What are you doing out here?" Alex asked quietly casting Alec a sideways glance.

"Sending Alec on his merry way and give you this." Maggie held out a small wrapped box. "Also I have every intention of kidnapping you." Alex laughed looking at the box before smiling at Alec.

"Guess I get Magnus all to myself." He smiled warmly. "You two have fun with… whatever this is about. We'll see you when you get back." He waved a farewell before Maggie took Alex's hand and led her down the streets of New York. Alex put her head on Maggie's shoulder enjoying the quiet moment of togetherness.

"Maggie, what exactly are you planning?" Alex asked softly.

"To make it up to you." Alex stopped and drew away from Maggie. "You're already eighteen. I missed your birthday." People parted around the two of them. "Why didn't you tell me your birthday had passed?"

"Maggie, it's just a birthday." Alex insisted.

"But it's your birthday." Maggie insisted. "Alex, you only have so many birthdays," her knuckles grazed Alex's cheek. "I want to celebrate them all. For you." Alex looked at Maggie who cupped Alex's cheek in her hand. "Plus, I love an excuse to steal you for an entire day." Maggie added looping an arm around Alex and pulling her closer. "Now, we have an entire day to be spent together."

"Mags I really-"

"Alex, I love you but shut up. You have been working yourself like a dog. You've earned this little break." Alex bit her lip before nodding. Maggie smiled with a little squeal before placing a kiss on Alex's lips. "Come on then love," Maggie insisted taking Alex hand in her own swinging it proudly as they walked.

"Where to?"

"I was thinking ice skating." Alex gave Maggie a sideways glance. "You and Jensen use to skate at kids. You said you missed it." Alex smiled flushing a little leaning her head on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie kissed Alex's hair as they walked content and at peace. Alex wanted nothing to ever stop this.

Thoughts danced in her head, maybe she wouldn't find a way home. They could make a little life here. Time would never restart, she would never be at the mercy of Maggie's father. No, she could be rid of that. Then her family came in. There was no way she could just abandon them. Her heart shunned the thought. Shoving all of it aside, Alex enjoyed being with Maggie, ice skating and falling together. With cheeks flushed from the cold and feet aching from the skates, Maggie and Alex set off still laughing quietly to each other. "That was horrible." Maggie said.

"Seeing how long you've been alive, I thought you would be a better skater."

"All honesty, I have no balance."

"Says the girl who frequently wears towering heels." Alex teased and Maggie feigned hurt.

"Walking in heels is _an art_ darling. Ice skating is a sport." Alex shook her head putting her hands into her coat pockets still laughing. Her hands grazed over something and she pulled it out.

"Oh yeah, I never opened this."

"Well go on." Maggie encouraged practically bouncing with excitement. Alex shook her head a little before tearing at the wrapping.

Alec arrived home shedding his coat only for two arms to grab him by the waist and a pair of lips to split his apart. Alec gave a sound of surprise that quickly dissolved before Magnus pulled back and nuzzled against Alec's neck. "I'm home." Alec announced as Magnus kissed his neck before pulling back.

"I noticed." Magnus kissed him once more before walking over to the couch, dragging Alec by the wrist. Pulling Alec down on top of him so he straddled the older man's waist, Magnus kissed Alec softly, his hands grazing Alec's jean clad hips. Alec smiled before pulling back, his hands on Magnus' shoulders looking into Magnus' sparkling golden green eyes.

"What's all this affection for?" Alec asked curiously.

"Maggie and I talked." Was all Magnus answered before biting Alec's neck making the Shadowhunter jump in surprise. Magnus kissed the spot bringing Alec closer to his body. "She and I discussed the parallel world, we were trying to make sense of Alex's behavior. Somehow…we talked about what this would be life if Maggie had been left home." Magus shuddered a little and Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus' back for comfort. "And it made me ask, what if you vanished one day?" Alec felt something cool and wet touch his collarbone and pushed Magnus back.

"Mags," Alec said softly. He palmed his boyfriend's tears. "I haven't gone anywhere. Nor do I plan to," he tucked Magnus' loose hair behind his ear.

"I know Alexander. It just…scared me a bit. But I think I understand Alex a bit more." Alec smiled at his boyfriend before softly kissing him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and stood, Alec wrapping his legs around Magnus' hips for support. Magnus walked still kissing Alec before Alec was laying in bed, his lips attached to Magnus'. Pushing Magnus up, Alec smiled before tugging his boyfriend down to lay on the bed with him. Magnus obeyed cuddling his tired boyfriend close.

"I love you Magnus Bane." Alec whispered.

"And I love you Alexander Lightwood." Magnus answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alex stared at the gift in her hands. Pulling it up, the necklace caught the sun, the sapphire pressed into the heart winking up at her. "Maggie, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so. Then again, yours truly got it so it's to be expected." Alex chuckled before seeing the clasp on the side and pulling the golden locket open. On one side of the heart was a picture of Maggie smiling wildly while taking a selfie, both hands on the phone her eyes shimmering. On the other side was a picture of Isaac, Jensen, and Maxine. Alex stared at the gift smiling.

"I love it." Alex whispered.

"Here let me help you with that." Maggie said before taking the locket and clasping it around Alex's neck. "Perfect." Maggie said before kissing Alex's nose. "Happy belated birthday Alexandria Regina Lightwood." Alex flushed a little before smiling up at Maggie. "Now come on, I'm starving."

Alex laughed taking Maggie's hand and standing up.

The sun was all but gone, a torch on the horizon when the girls arrived back home. Maggie kept her arm around the smaller girl not wanting to let go of her. Playfully, Alex shoved Maggie causing glitter to cascade down over the Lightwood who was smiling at her girlfriend. "Mags, your glitter is messing up my sweater." Alex teased.

"Then we'll just have to get you in a new one." Maggie teased back kissing Alex's ear. Maggie went to just walk in but Alex stopped her and knocked on the door. Maggie gave her a look. "Why did you knock?"

"Maggie Bane, we left Magnus and Alec in there alone. They deserve a warning that we're back. Don't you agree?" Maggie couldn't hold down the laughter as Alex opened the door smiling with a blush on her cheeks. Alec looked up from the couch, his hair tussled and his face pink as Magnus smiled at Alec fondly.

"Thanks for the warning." Alec mumbled feeling his face grow hotter. Magnus grinned at his boyfriend before kissing him behind the ear.

"You're welcome." Maggie giggled out holding Alex close. "Don't mind us. Go back to your previous actions boys." Maggie teased dragging a red faced Alex to their room. Maggie kicked the door shut before grabbing Alex in a sweet kiss, cupping her face with her ring covered hands. Alex's hands wrapped around Maggie's wrists. It was sweet and Alex enjoyed it. Despite everything, she still had this. Maggie's hand moved down Alex's neck before pushing her shirt teasingly down her shoulder. But her hand stopped and Maggie drew away her eyes confused. Alex blinked before realizing what was going on.

The scar.

Maggie's hands touched the ruthless cut that was formerly hidden under her sweater. Fear clouded Alex's mind and rooted her to the spot. Her mouth was open to say something but there was nothing. Maggie looked into Alex's shining blue eyes questioningly. "What is this?" Maggie breathed.

Alex swallowed hard. "It's just a scar Maggie." Alex insisted trying to shift the sweater to hide it.

"Where did it come from?" Maggie questioned.

"A demon. Mags, I'm covered in various scars." Nevertheless, Maggie was determined to see this through. Through a chorus of protests Maggie pulled off Alex's sweater leaving her in her sports bra and Maggie's cat eyes widened seeing the full scar.

It was deep and ugly cutting around her shoulder and shooting to her heart cleanly. "Baby, who did this?"

"A bad demon."

"When? How?" Maggie was worried about Alex now. "Why didn't you call me whenever this happened?" Alex caught her girlfriend's shaking hands. "What if you didn't come back?"

"I wouldn't leave you like that. I know it looks bad but…it's okay." Alex kissed Maggie's cheek. "I wasn't scared that I wouldn't come home. It looks worse than it really was. Honest."

Suddenly lips were on hers and her knees banged against the side of the bed making her stumble and fall onto the bed Maggie on top of her. Alex pushed her girlfriend up and saw her eyes shining with tender care. "I love you Alexandria." Maggie said before kissing her girlfriend again.

Alec curled up against Magnus sighing peacefully. Magnus' hand worked through Alec's hair clearing it of tangles as Magnus hummed peacefully enjoying just having Alec laying on him on the couch. "Alec," Magnus said, "I love you."

Alec smiled before kissing the underside of Magnus' chin. "I know." Magnus smiled rolling his eyes before pulling Alec closer with the hand on his waist. "I love you too Mags." Alec kissed Magnus' chest softly. "So don't disappear on me." Alec whispered closing his eyes. "I don't want that."

"Me neither."

"I have to go back to looking for a way to get them home."

"Unfortunately. Why don't I read it to you? So I don't feel lonely." Magnus pouted and Alec laughed before kissing Magnus sweetly, touching his boyfriend's cheek affectionately before touching their foreheads together.

"I'll read, you listen." Alec instructed with a smile.

"Deal." Magnus said kissing Alec's cheek before rubbing his nose playfully against the skin of Alec's cheek in a childish manner making Alec laugh before pushing Magnus away playfully.

"Just let me get the book already."

"Alright," Magnus sighed out before the book appeared in Magnus' open palm. "Here you go, now read you Nephilim." Magnus teased lovingly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Maggie sat up in bed hearing a crash followed by some interesting false curses. Alert, she leapt out of bed racing to the sound. The sound came from the kitchen where Alex was on her hands and knees a hand covering her mouth. Maggie ran to her girlfriend pulling her close and smoothing down her hair. Alex jumped before fighting out of Maggie's grip and sitting with her back pressed against the cabinets. Her face was soaked with sweat and her breathing was ragged and fearful.

"Baby, hey," Maggie said putting a hand under her girlfriend's chin. In the faint sparkle of moonlight, Alex looked lovely, her entire perfectly pale body seeming to shimmer faintly in the light as the blue of her eyes seemed to hold stars constructed of silver. And fear. Maggie bent down and kissed her girlfriend's mouth softly for a second.

Alex closed her eyes falling into the contact even when Maggie drew back. "I didn't mean to wake you," Alex breathed her head resting on the cabinets. "You should go back to sleep, I'll clean up."

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah," she took a deep intake of breath her chest shaking. "Just broke a mug." Maggie kissed her girlfriend's sweaty forehead softly and Alex gave a soft pleased laugh before her hands cupped Maggie's cheeks and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Alex loved the touch of Maggie how it could be aggressive or feather light but every bit of contact conveyed love. Alex loved it. Maggie was what she wanted.

 _You'll lose her soon girl._

Alex jerked back her head banging against the cabinet with a gasp. Maggie watched her girlfriend sitting there on the ground entangled in secrets and fears. Maggie straddled Alex's waist and touched her girlfriend's cheek.

"Mags," Alex swallowed her throat dry. "Just go back to bed. I'll be there soon." Alex's hand subconsciously ran through Maggie's hair the way it always did when her hair was soft and product free.

 _Maggie isn't yours._

Alex screwed her eyes shut blocking out the voice.

 _She's mine._

Alex bit down the scream of frustration with her pure exhaustion. Maggie's lips were on Alex's cheek soft and sweet. Alex turned so her lips met Maggie's. The air was still with the calm of the world and peaceful ignoring the storm within Alex. But Maggie was here, heavenly with the silver moonlight on her rich caramel skin.

 _Blood smeared the walls creating a horrid trial for her as the scream ripped through the dangerous silence._

"Did you have a nightmare?" Maggie asked pulling her head back to stare into Alex's blue orbs. Alex nodded mutely putting her arms around Maggie. "Do you want to talk about it?" Alex didn't answer.

"You were already up." Alex said softly slyly changing the subject. "Are you okay?" she stared into the beautiful cat eyes that she adored.

"Yeah. Guess we shared a nightmare." Maggie whispered with a soft smile. "But it's okay. You're right here and holding me. My nightmare is irrelevant. Yours?" Alex sighed putting her forehead on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie kissed her girlfriend's hair. "Do you need something?"

 _You can't just give up on the others can you? Leave them for your own selfish wants; can you do that Alexandria? Can you?_

"I'm just homesick." Alex said taking a deep breath inhaling Maggie blissfully. Maggie was hers and wanted to take care of her. "That's all." Maggie nodded in understanding before kissing Alex's cheek softly.

"Come on baby, let's get some shuteye." Maggie said getting up. Alex followed silently instantly holding Maggie when they laid down. Maggie leaned into the contact smiling softly. "Sleep well Nephilim." Maggie sang as Alex closed her eyes, curling her hand in Maggie's blocking out everything else.

 _What was wrong here was the predicament she was in. Through the darkness caused by her swollen eye she saw Maggie standing there unmoving. Another punch hit her in the chest and she bent over falling to her knees. A kick sent her rolling across the room. Alex didn't try to fight back._

 _There was no point. Why fight something that was fair and just? Closing her eyes, Alex tried to drift away. A hand dragged her unwillingly to her feet before the fist rammed into her nose shattering it on contact. The golden haired fighter looked grim and determined as she put Alex against the wall and used her as a punching bag._

 _"_ _What is wrong with you?" Jensen yelled tears welling in her eyes. Alex couldn't answer only stare at her former parabati. "You…" a fist struck Alex in the head splitting the skin. "You lied to us. You let her live." Jennifer._

 _Then there was the scream. Alex's eyes bust open tearing from Jensen to Maggie._ No, _the word lodged itself in her throat. Maggie's father was in the room. "Tick tock Nephilim. The clock is done ticking."_

 _"_ _What?" Alex insisted. "No but I-" it didn't matter. Maggie's father grabbed Maggie and they vanished. "I ran out of time…" Alex looked at Jensen. But she wasn't there. She was on the ground unmoving. "Jensen…I don't…I mean."_

 _Laughter filled the air rich and demonic. Alex covered her ears against the grating sound with a cry of pain wanting it to end. Then another sound was added. Maggie was screaming something unintelligible. The words sharpened. "Alexandria!"_

Alex shot up in bed with a short scream before covering her mouth. Tears stung her eyes as she climbed over the peaceful Maggie before stumbling to the bathroom staring through the dark at the mirror. Her hands gripped the sick as she took deep breaths calming her rapidly beating heart.

Nightmares sucked.

Alex calmed herself before turning on the light, blinking so her eyes adjusted. When she saw herself she gave a breathy chuckle of dry humor. Some of Maggie's glitter was in her long mess of hair. Using water from the sink, Alex tried getting the sparkles out just for something to do besides panic. Only it wasn't working. Dutifully she worked at it until she was completely calm and to be honest, still exhausted.

Toweling off her hair briefly and shutting off the light, Alex went back to the room and climbed back into bed not caring if she actually slept. Only that she could hold her whole world tight as she stayed in her pleasant dreams. If her Maggie, her little everything was happy, that was enough for her. Maggie could sleep for the both of them tonight while Alex held herself together. Alex kissed Maggie's shoulder blade before laying there wearily tracing the lines of Maggie's back with her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Maggie rolled over in bed draping her arm around Alexandria with a soft smile still not quite awake. "Good morning," Alex said her fingers working their way through Maggie's messy hair. "You have to get up."

"Why?" Maggie complained bringing Alexandria closer. "Why can't we stay in bed?" Alex shook her head. "Come on," she peeled her eyes apart to look at the pale Nephilim. "We could have some fun." Alex blushed deeply averting her gaze before moving to sit up before arms looped around her waist.

"Maggie," Alex whined quietly trying to stand up as Maggie aggressively cuddled her onto the bed. "You need a shower and I need to work." Maggie sighed before kissing the bare expanse of shoulder blade she was behind. Alex tried to make Maggie get off of her but it didn't work.

She fell into Maggie's touch, Maggie meeting an unwanted need; wanting to be held and comforted. Told that she was safe. Alex shook herself from her trance breaking the kiss before sitting up shaking her head. What was she thinking? Her family needed her. She needed to get back to work. Maggie sighed absently tracing a mark on Alex's hip with a finger. "I'm sorry Mags, I just…"

"I get it baby." She kissed Alex's mark softly.

"Go take your shower glitter face." Alex teased kindly playing with Maggie's hair.

"Speak for yourself glitter hair." Maggie shot back with a smile. Maggie sighed closing her eyes before throwing her legs over the bed. "Thank you." Alex said as Maggie stretched showing the smooth expanse of her stomach. "For getting it." Maggie smiled at Alex before vanishing and Alex groaned.

She didn't want to work. She never wanted to come here. Picking up the books she had left scattered on the floor, she noticed her sweater Maggie had torn off of her to see her scar. Picking it up as well, she noticed there were sparkles still on it. Just like in her hair. The sparkles had changed her sweater. As opposed to helping her blend it had been altered to catch the eye. The sparkles had changed it.

Not only that, they didn't leave. Her hair. Throwing on a clean black tee and making sure she was wearing her sleep shorts, she ran down the hall going to the study where it all began. She went to the desk. Sitting there was the recipe. Reading over the ingredients, she stopped, her hands gripping the edge of the desk.

"Magnus freaking Bane this is all your freaking fault." She said a lump in her throat. She could get home. She knew what had gone wrong. If she could repeat it, then that was it. They would be home.

Her heart dropped down to her feet. Home. Where she would be infected and threatened. A puppet to Maggie's father. The door creaked open and Alex looked up to see Magnus standing there in a pair of boxers. She blushed looking away staring at her feet. "Hey Alex," he said casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Magnus." She answered looking into his cat eyes. They had a tad more green than Maggie's eyes she noticed. "Did I disturb you?"

"No, Alec already had me up. Had to run out to a demon call." He shrugged but there was worry on his face.

"He'll be fine Magnus." Alex assured him with a soft smile. He tried smiling back but ended up sighing.

"That's what everyone says."

"Alec won't leave you alone. Never in a million years. You know that right?" Magnus gave a sad smile.

"A million years you say. But he won't outlive the century. Maybe the decade." Magnus eyes were sad and Alexandria hated it. Hated knowing that Maggie got the same look. Had those same thoughts chase her along with so many other demons. Alex's knuckles went white before she stood up straight.

"Magnus, I'm not going to lie to you. Being a Shadowhunter is dangerous and we generally don't live long lives." Magnus' eyes hurt. "But Alec loves you with all of his heart and will fight to see you again." His eyes softened.

"I know you and Alec have the same fears Maggie and I have. You two just aren't good with words." Alex blushed a little with a shrug. "Thank you though. Time is just my enemy I suppose." Alex gave a little shrug before Magnus gave her a funny look. "Still haven't found anything yet huh?"

"Well…" she hesitated briefly. She didn't want to leave but she wanted her family back. "I found a little something." Magnus brightened, his entire mood changing in an instant. "I was getting ready and I noticed glitter left on my sweater and in my hair. And it got me thinking, here it says add your hair to see parallel worlds right?" she pointed at his head of black hair hanging to his shoulders. "Even when you wash it, glitter is left over. If some fell in it, the potion would be messed up right?"

"I think you're on to something." He said with a smile as Alex blushed.

 **So sorry about the long wait. Last week was the worst and I've been preparing for competition and life is a mess. Anyhow, it's wrapping up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alex stayed in the study looking at the recipe with a feverish passion. Maggie settled next to her eating some berries and trying to coax Alex to eat some berries and get out of the book. "Maggie," Alex said quietly. Maggie made a sound telling her to go on her cat eyes gleaming in the soft lighting.

"Are you ready to get down to-" a blueberry was popped into her mouth and Alex made a choking sound of surprise swallowing the berry. Maggie smiled victoriously before Alex shoved her lovingly. "To work?"

Maggie sat up straight her eyes wide and her smile wide. "You found a way home!" Maggie squealed grabbing Alex by the shoulders her smile impossibly wide. Alex blushed a little before she was kissed fiercely.

"I did, but it won't be quick." Maggie still smiled holding Alex close to her chest. "Let's go find Magnus and see where Alec is."

"Do we have to get up? This is nice." Maggie said leaning against Alex.

"Yes Mags, let's go. Soon we'll be home," Maggie sighed an overly dramatic sigh as Alex got to her feet, the book under her arm. Alex smiled as Maggie held her arms out to Alex who hoisted her to her feet. "Come on honey," Alex said with a smile.

Alec came home around noon and Magnus instantly scooped him up and kissed him enthusiastically. Alec kissed back smiling before his feet were back at the floor. "Honey I'm home," Alec whispered smiling at Magnus. Magnus laughed kissing Alec's temple softly holding him close.

"I missed you," Magnus said tightening his arms around Alec. "We have fantastic news too, Alex found a way home."

"You're kidding." Magnus shook his head looking like a kid at Christmas. "That's fantastic, where are they?" Alex made her appearance sipping a cup of coffee despite the time her hair pulled into a messy bun on her head. "Alex hey." His eyes were concerned watching his female self. "You feeling alright?"

"Elated, I get to see my family again." Her eyes were soft and full of love. But there was an underlay of fear and Alec understood. The poison, Maggie's father. "I just can't wait to get home." Alec smiled at her before she jerked her head leading him to the study. The potion was being brewed again with Maggie's supervision.

She smiled at the Lightwoods before kissing the top of Alexandria's head. "Hey, why did you need the mirror?"

"I wanted to try something. Is the potion done?"

"Almost, two more minutes and some hair samples." Magnus pulled his own hair before taking some of Alec's. After adding the hair, Alex took some in a vial and Maggie gave her a confused look.

"Trust me, I want to try this." Alex poured the mixture on the mirror covering the reflective surface. The mirror shimmered like a heat wave before the image shifted. It showed a lavish living room decked out in gold and red. "I can't believe that actually worked," Alex said stepping back.

"What is that?"

"That's my living room." Maggie exclaimed her cat eyes glistening. "That's our home. Alex we can get home!" she exclaimed grabbing her girlfriend by the collar of her shirt and kissing her deeply. Alex drew back blushing avoiding everyone's gaze before smiling softly. "You're a genius."

"Thanks," Alex mumbled twisting her fingers together. "We can go home now." Maggie smiled before looking at Magnus and Alec loosely holding hands.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alexandria's grip was tight on Maggie's hand as they stood there staring at their home. Alex lead the way tentatively stepping her foot into the mirror. The surface rippled as if it were a lake and Alex pulled Maggie along swiftly until they were standing in their living room. Maggie gave a breathy laugh as Alex stood there shell shocked biting back a gasp of pain at the poison kicking through her system again. Maggie threw her arms around her girlfriend kissing her hard on the mouth making Alex stumble a step or two back.

She drew back staring at Maggie her eyes alight like that of a child. They looked back through the mirror and saw Alec and Magnus standing there smiling at them. "We'll see you guys later alright?" Alex promised the boys.

"Of course, don't be a stranger. And don't forget to cover the mirror."

"You would know," Magnus teased before Alec jumped his face heating up.

"Same for you two." Alex smiled again before laughing realization slamming down on her. All of the darker thoughts were shoved aside as she was lifted by Maggie and kissed roughly. Alex's feet landed before she walked away getting a blanket and looking once more at the mirror that had lead her home. "See you guys later alright?" she said once more a little sad to be leaving them. "Call us if you need us."

"Of course, good luck." Alec said staring at Alex.

With that, Alexandria covered the mirror on the wall before Maggie snapped her fingers, the blanket briefly shimmering blue. "A soundproofing spell," Maggie said before she was grabbed by the front of the shirt and forced to kiss Alex who smiled against her lips her hands trailing down to her girlfriend's hips. Maggie made a pleased sound in the back of her throat pulling her girlfriend closer in a predatory way.

"To the bedroom," Maggie commanded against Alex's lips. Alex followed her eyes shining as if embedded with stars.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **The last chapter was pure fluff that I forgot to post. Now, this is where it's more of a traditional genderbent story, but we will see the males again. Promise. Thanks to anyone who's took the time to read this. I'm shy about my personal writings and seeing people read this and favorite makes me feel confident. And makes me want to post a new chapter immediately. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

Alex curled into Maggie pressing a kiss to her cheek. Maggie giggled pulling Alex closer by the small of her back. "I need to go find my family," Alex whispers pulling her hands out of Maggie's hair.

"But you're mine," she bit Alex's lip playfully. "Can't I be selfish for one more hour?" Maggie pouted.

"No you can't." Alex said her eyes alive and shimmering like a clear sea.

"Fine, I'll snuggle with the Chairman." Alex smiled kissing Maggie's nose before getting out of bed hunting for her shoes. Once she found them along with her jacket, she gave Maggie one more kiss before she hit the ground running. Once on the street, her legs ran all the way to the Institute. Not even stopping, she pounded down the stairs, disregarding the elevator entirely wanting to find her family.

She heard commotion in the library and ran to the doors smiling at the sight before her taking it all in. Jensen was sitting on the desk listening to Isaac ramble on angrily about the situation as her parents poured over some old spell books with Connor Loss, a blue skinned warlock with close cropped white hair. It all felt like a dream, as if she were intruding on a photo.

Unconsciously she knocked on the door, her signal of arrival. A hush fell over the room until Isaac raced to his sister wrapping his arms around his sister's shoulders, his grip crushing but invited. Alex wrapped her arms around her brother kissing the top of his head, smoothing down his stylishly long feathery hair. "Alex! You're okay!" he drew back his eyes watering a little as he clung to his sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine." A hand cracked across her face before there were more hugs.

"I swear if you ever do that again I'll cut your hands off." He threatened his mouth curving into a dusty smile that hadn't been managed. "I missed you." He managed before letting go to let Jensen in.

"Care to explain yourself?" Jensen asked folding her arms across her chest. Alex smiled before opening her arms and engulfing Jensen in a hug. Jensen hugged her back briefly before pulling back her eyes expectant. "I'm waiting."

"It's kind of a weird story. I was coming home when there was a demon attack." A sliver of concern reached Jensen's eyes. "I killed it but not before it got a cut. Maggie was close by so I went over to get healed. I might have been slightly poisoned." Isaac watched, his brown eyes dangerously alive and caring. "I went and then…" she trailed off unsure of how to word this without it causing a ruckus.

"Where did you go? You were gone for about two weeks. You owe us an answer." Jensen said.

Taking her natural route of bluntness, Alex said, "A parallel universe where our genders were switched." Her mother Rowan suddenly was livid as her father, Morgan walked over to his daughter holding her to his chest.

"I'm glad you're safe." He told her holding her at arm's length now. Finally it sunk in, she was home. She had her family with her.

"Thanks dad," she told him with a grin. He clapped her shoulder before her mother was there, her eyes cold.

"Why didn't Maggie tell us or find a way to get you back?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

Connor spoke up in Alex's place, "You didn't know, Maggie was missing as well. Vanished on the same night as Alex. Alex?" he asked looking at her. She looked at him with a lopsided grin. "Is Maggie alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Wait you were with her?" her mother interrupted. "That warlock-"

"It wasn't planned." Alex cut in sharply looking at her mother. "It was all an accident. Maggie was healing me when it happened." Rowan looked at her daughter, her eyes unreadable. "They didn't mean it."

"You know who did it?"

"I met them. Alec and Magnus. A male me and a male Maggie." She explained before looking at Jensen knowing it was coming. "Before you ask, yes, I met the male you. And I have a photo." Jensen gave a smirk, her eyes catching the light.

"You know me so well Lightwood." Jensen commented.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Sorry it's been forever. Life is crap sometimes. Anyway, here it goes.**

Maggie curled herself around Alex burying her face in Alex's shoulder. "Good night Alex." Maggie whispered her arms going around Alex's waist. Alex moaned softly exhausted resting her cheek on Maggie's head. Maggie chuckled kissing Alex's neck before closing her own eyes drifting off to sleep.

Alex woke up five hours later her body moaning in protest. Maggie was lying down on her back, one arm under Alex the other on her own chest. Kissing Maggie's forehead, Alex climbed out of bed slipping into her hunting jacket and picking up her bow and quiver. Chairman Meow watched Alex move around the apartment finding her boots and hidden knives she had around the room.

"Watch Maggie," Alex told Chairman Meow. "And I'll give you some extra food for being quiet." The Chairman regarded Alex carefully before rubbing up against her. Alex petted his head before leaving quietly.

Walking down the streets, Alex regretted every step. This was wrong and she knew it. She shouldn't be aiding Maggie's father. She should use herself to find him and bring him down with the Clave. But she didn't want to be separated from Maggie or even let her know. Alex didn't want die this early and do that to Maggie. She felt selfish and stupid but she kept walking towards the club.

Towards her target.

The poison in her system slowed the closer she got. The fire in her wrist faded as she nervously spun a knife between her fingers. Not wanting to do any of this, she pressed onwards pressing her lips together.

Coming back home, she saw Maggie still tucked into bed sleeping peacefully. Stripping back down to pajamas, she crawled in behind Maggie quietly putting her arms around her girlfriend. Maggie mumbled incoherently turning into Alex's warm embrace, her expression innocent and venerable. No barriers against haters or against her own past.

Alex kissed Maggie's head before going back to sleep herself. But this sleep was anything but peaceful. Nightmares of her own actions plagued her, haunted her. Three times that night she woke up with a start and had to run to the bathroom to splash water on her face and collected herself before she accidentally woke up Maggie in her panicked state. Shaking and sweating, she dragged herself together before crawling back into bed with Maggie.

Hence why the next morning, Maggie woke her up her eyes concerned but tender. "Did someone go out last night or what?" Maggie teased lovingly.

"Yeah, Jensen had an emergency demon call." Alex leaned up and kissed Maggie softly feeling Maggie relax against her.

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked against her mouth.

"Yeah, just a little exhausted." Maggie kissed Alex again before laying down next to her. "Did you sleep well?" Maggie murmured something against Alex's shoulder snuggling against her girlfriend. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes please," Maggie said rolling off of Alex who chuckled and kissed her girlfriend's nose softly. Alex climbed out of bed, Maggie holding onto Alex's hand as long as she could before Alex was in the kitchen making coffee. Once she had two mugs full, she went back to the bedroom stepping over the Chairman with a smile. "Coffee and my girlfriend. What else do I need?" Alexandria blushed slightly giving Maggie her cup before sitting down next to her Maggie instantly leaning against her.

"Enjoy your coffee." Alex said softly nudging Maggie. Maggie smiled drinking her coffee leaning against Alex oblivious and loving. Alex leaned back against her shutting her eyes refusing to think of any unpleasantness.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Alex jumped out of the way glaring at the demon furiously notching another arrow. Launching it, she saw Jensen moving in for another shot with a blade in her hand. Moving to notch another arrow, the hand holding the bow erupted in pain, forcing her to drop her bow as she grabbed her hand with her other hand.

Gritting her teeth, she ignored it scooping up her bow and notching the arrow anchoring it at the corner of her mouth. The pain increased making her eyes water at the pain but she stood still waiting for the perfect shot. As it presented herself, it was like a knife being driven into her wrist. She released the arrow before bending over her wrist pulling off the glove that she wore to hide the scar.

The scar was throbbing and turning eggplant purple as the edges split, blood trailing around her wrist. Staring at it for a second, she heard the demon's death cry before an arm swept over her knocking her into a wall.

Muttering indecencies under her breath, she gathered her thoughts and saw Isaac striking the creature with his whip, anger in his brown eyes. The demon then disappeared, the loft in ruins. "You alright Alex?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." She got to her feet looking at the scar on her wrist which had torn open completely, crimson blood streaked with black coming out of the gaping wound. "Just got a scratch."

"I'll heal it," Jensen said walking over, sheathing her spare blades. She took Alex's wrist and paused. "It's black, your blood is black?" Alex shrugged not too sure what to make of it either before Isaac walked over.

"What are you two saying?" Isaac glanced at the wound. "What the heck?"

"It's probably just the demon ichor on my skin mixing with the blood." Alex told them trying to take her wrist back.

"But Alex, it looks like it's _in_ your veins." Her veins were a darker hue than normal but Jensen shrugged, "Still, you should have Maggie check it out," Jensen rubbed her own wrist releasing Alex's. "Mine feels weird. And I'm without injury."

"Really, turn around and let me heal your torn shoulder."

"I have the faintest idea what you're talking about." Jensen answered as Alex rolled her eyes marking her arm anyway. "But you should look at that wrist. I really don't want to actually feel what it's like to have you die after that parallel universe crap." Alex chuckled before nodding and marking herself.

"I'll ask Maggie later."

"Come on, let's get home already," Isaac said curling his whip up his arm. "I'm hungry. Let's get some Chinese," Isaac ventured leading the way back to the Institute. "Or should I cook? Thoughts,"

"Chinese," the parabati answered in unison.


End file.
